


Мягкая игрушка

by av2



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Loneliness, Possibly Unrequited Love, Stuffed Toys
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25221919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/av2/pseuds/av2
Summary: Петра хочет сблизиться с Риваем и дарит ему мягкую игрушку.
Relationships: Levi/Petra Ral
Kudos: 1





	Мягкая игрушка

Несмотря на внешнюю скромность, и оттого кажущуюся наивность, Петра всегда знала цену и себе, и другим людям. Она старалась смотреть на них непредвзято и оценивать по существу, а не по слухам. Поэтому когда на первом построении к ним вышел капитан Ривай, их лучший солдат человечества и вообще живая легенда, вместо восторга она первым делом изумилась про себя: «Дядь, а ты вообще спишь?»

Под глазами были внушительные мешки, капитан будто не видел кровать вечность, и когда он опускал взгляд, то казалось, что он вот-вот смежит веки и качнется вбок. Впрочем, Петра быстро перестала об этом думать, когда услышала его командирский твердый голос, говорящий ровно об обратном — капитан бодрее всех бодрствующих и засыпать на ходу не собирался. Стоило ему углядеть, что они отдыхают, то сразу начиналось: то прикрикнет, то заставит конюхам помогать, то разгонит по казармам. Взгляда не останавливал, имен не запоминал, знакомиться не хотел. Петра сразу решила — зазнался.

Тем не менее, он вообще не спал. Не спала и Петра — первое время уж точно. Но он-то был капитан, третий год в разведке, талант, победитель, их знамя. А она — новобранец, неумеха, и все бои у нее впереди. С ней-то все понятно, а с ним что?

После первого рейда за Розу в целом поменялось немного, разве что треть новичков так и не вернулась, а Петра резко посерьезнела. Как им и говорили в кадетке, убить гиганта — дело нехитрое, но, как ей теперь стало ясно, для этого приходится жертвовать другими людьми. Стоило ей крепко вбить это в голову, как вдруг, по какому-то совпадению, Ривай начал ее замечать. Непонятно, что ее выдало, но он здоровался с ней, называл по имени, говорил нормально, как обычный человек. Превратился из капитана в Ривая. Нет, он точно не зазнался. Просто у него таких жертв было целое кладбище.

Петре такой Ривай очень понравился, она слушала его, затаив дыхание. И про него слушала, про него думала, писала домой, говорила подругам — и все это с внутренней нежностью. Которой, кажется, в Ривае вообще не было. Он охотно болтал с офицерами, да и с командором был на короткой ноге, но все равно к себе никого не водил, все равно продолжал нервничать и не спать, будто бы сторожа их безопасность. Ему не нужна была ни ее нежность, ни тепло, ни женщина под боком — только одиночество, редкий контакт с людьми и вера в общее дело. Петра быстро сообразила, что это было нездорово, не по-людски, но в этом был весь Ривай — их знамя, гордость, ее герой. Она ему была бы ни к чему. Но смиряться с «никчемностью» было не в ее духе, проще и полезнее казалось как-то действовать — так она решила сделать Риваю сердечный и полезный подарок.

Мать ее и отец вообще портные. Петра от них переняла кучу приемов и знаний — как, что, из чего, но вот, к разочарованию семьи, пошла в разведку. Тут ее эти умения выручали не раз, не подвели и в этот — она сшила Риваю мягкую игрушку. Курчавая бежевая шкурка с закрученными ворсинками, черные глаза-пуговки, белые бархатные лапки. Нос тоже бархатный, но уже черный. Внутри все под завязку набито ватой, на ощупь игрушка мягкая, а в ее голову она запихнула смесь успокаивающих травок. Шов на затылке закрепила пуговицами — чтобы пахучую подушечку можно было убрать.

Когда она оттащила Ривая в укромное место и вручила подарок, тот посмотрел на нее, как на конченную. Непроизнесенный вариант ответа «лучше бы трусов мне наваяла» замер у нее в голове, и она пояснила вслух: «На тот случай, если будет плохо».

— Петра, твои девчачьи причуды мне порядком поднадоели, — проворчал Ривай. Но, к приятному удивлению смущенной Петры, подарок в руки взял.

— Его зовут Мишка, — сказала она, оглаживая медвежьи ушки. — Он для того, чтобы спать с ним. Я сделала крепкие швы, но вы только не обижайте его, ладно?

Теперь уже удивился Ривай. Он с сомнением сжал мягкое туловище, вопросительно посмотрел на нее и произнес: «Ну, как скажешь». Разговор дальше не склеился, Ривай бросил на нее странный взгляд и ушел, зажав игрушку подмышкой.

Мишка был особым знаком внимания и очень личным. Петра не питала иллюзий: он наверняка валялся где-то в шкафу под кипой вещей, в каком-нибудь закутке. Но это было решение ее владельца, а Петра уважала волю других людей, уважала и одиночество Ривая. Пусть он живет как хочет, пусть полуночничает, пусть сидит один, а она наконец-то вздохнет спокойно. Однажды в какой-нибудь вылазке с ней случится смерть, ею пожертвуют, чтобы победить очередного гиганта; однажды вокруг капитана Ривая погибнут все — а ее Мишка останется. 

Мишка поможет уснуть. Мишку безопасно любить.

Это был очень грустный подарок, и Петра все надеялась, что капитан Ривай внутренне не так одинок. Но то, что она видела в нем, что он показывал — все говорило о том, что всем людям на свете он предпочел бы одного-единственного Мишку.


End file.
